Furt and the Kilt
by bxblover
Summary: Finn sees the exchange between Kurt and Blaine about Kurt's prom outfit. So when Burt wants a moment alone with Blaine, Finn sets off to make his brother feel better. Awesome Furt brother-ness. References klaine. Set during Prom Queen. One shot.


Title: Furt and the Kilt

Started: 6/27/11 roughly 3:00 p.m.

Finished: 6/28/11 12:14 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

Finn's eyes shifted back and forth as Kurt stormed out, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence while Burt looked pointedly at Blaine.

"Blaine? Just what did Kurt mean by that?"

"It's nothing," he shrugged uncomfortably again and moved to get up. "I should go talk to him."

"Finn," Burt said firmly, even though he was looking at Blaine while he spoke. Blaine froze, looking at Burt a little fearfully. Finn only looked questioningly at his step-dad. "Give us a minute?"

He nodded and silently left the living room, sipping on his milk. He didn't know what Kurt meant about what Blaine went through either, but it seemed like Burt was taking care of it. Besides, the atmosphere in the house was so tense it could be cut with a light saber.

Finn stopped outside of Kurt's open door, noticing his brother flinging his prom waist-coat onto his bed, and his eyes widened. Kurt _never_ treated clothes like that.

He cautiously stepped to the door, and knocked gently, still holding his milk. "Kurt?"

His brother looked back at him, his lips drawn into a tight line. Rather than snap at Finn, or tell him to get the hell out, he said in a sad, desperate voice, "I thought he'd like it. I really did."

Finn frowned sympathetically and set his milk down, moving to sit on the bed near the nightstand while Kurt vented.

"God I'm so stupid. Just because he said yes doesn't mean he's not afraid. Who wouldn't be afraid after being beaten up like that? Am I being insensitive?"

The words made something click in Finn's mind, but he let it go in favor of answering the (probably rhetorical) question. "You just wanted to do your own look Kurt, there's nothing wrong with that."

The paler boy blinked down at him. "You're right," he said quietly, and his eyes brightened with a sudden clarity. "You're right!" He said a little louder, latching onto the idea like a dog with a bone. He paced in front of the bed, his kilt swishing with his steps. "And I _gave_ him an out! I _told_ him we didn't have to go. He should have known that I would want to go all out; it's the _prom_ for God's sake! He didn't have to say yes just because…" He stopped, and his eyes clouded again. "Just because…he's crazy about me," he murmured, and plopped on the edge of the bed, holding his chin in his hands. "I just want to go to the prom with Blaine, our heads held high. What am I gonna do?"

His whisper sounded defeated, and Finn bit his lip in uncertainty. He really wasn't quite sure what to say here. Quinn had once informed him that he was horrible with words in uncomfortable or awkward situations, and that was true enough. He couldn't help it; ever since he was a kid he'd get tongue-tied when other people were upset, usually just spurting out whatever on his mind. That usually ended up like Russian Roulette; sometimes he'd get lucky and say the right thing, and sometimes it'd blow up in his face, like when he got himself kicked out of Burt's house last year…not his finest hour, he'd admit. But he also remembered the time Rachel told him that actions speak louder than words, and _that_ was something he was pretty good at. When he gave Quinn his baby blanket, Rachel that star necklace…

He shook his head and looked absently at the nightstand, trying to think of something to make his brother feel better. He suddenly brightened when he saw Kurt's hairbrush lying by the alarm clock. He grabbed it and stood in front of Kurt, facing towards the door, then held the hairbrush near his mouth.

"He sings, he dances, and he makes a mean soufflé! Yes, you heard right ladies and gentlemen, I am here with the one, the only, Kuuurt Hummeeellll!" He pointed back to Kurt, making him jump in shock, but Finn continued undeterred. He deepened his voice so he sounded like a game show host, even adding the dramatically arched eyebrow for effect. "Please Mr. Hummel, what is your secret?"

He held the brush out to his brother's face, even though Kurt was currently staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "Oh great, you finally pick a place to go crazy and you choose my bedroom." He stood up and walked over to his vanity, but a determined Finn followed.

"Kurt Hummel's plans for world domination are well underway already ladies and gentlemen! He was a cheerleader _and _a football kicker in the same year! He cares for heart attack victims, plans weddings, _and_ fixes cars! All at the tender age of seventeen! Tell us, when you're ruler of the world will you have mercy on friends and family, or will we _all_ be your slaves?"

"Finn!" Kurt almost laughed at the absurdity, but he wasn't exactly smiling yet, making Finn ham it up even more.

He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, still addressing the invisible audience. "As if all this wasn't enough, Kurt has even made, by himself, his very own, super bad-ass, totally _amazing_ prom ensemble!" He turned back to his brother, and looked meaningfully into his eyes. "Is there _anything_ you can't do?"

A small smile finally blossomed on Kurt's face. "Apparently get my brother to stop acting like a lunatic…," he said fondly.

Finn wiggled his fingers and waved his hands back and forth over his face, still holding the hairbrush. "Flash-forward to after prom," he informed Kurt, then straightened again. "And we're back with Kurt Hummel! Mr. Hummel, you have just danced at the prom in your homemade Braveheart outfit, with your very _proud _boyfriend, and you were the hit of the party…"

The younger boy's face slowly morphed into a grin at the wonderful image, and Finn grinned back, holding the hairbrush out to his brother again. "What are you gonna do next?"

Kurt laughed, and pretended to lean closer to the brush. "I'm going to Disneyland."

The brothers laughed and smiled at each other for a moment before Kurt pulled Finn into a hug. "Ohh…I hope it turns out like that Finn," he said wistfully.

"It will dude," he said certainly, squeezing a little tighter. "It will."

They straightened and Kurt blushed, going back to the bed to put his jacket back on, treating it with much more care this time. Finn looked him over again and gestured to the kilt. "And hey, I don't know what he's complaining about, it's a pretty awesome kilt! Shouldn't he be happy that there's a lot of…easy access?"

Kurt froze and closed his eyes like he was in pain. When he opened them again he cheeks were bright red and his sighed exasperatedly. "You just _had_ to keep talking, didn't you Finn? You couldn't quit while you were ahead?"

"Yeah," Burt said, stepping into the room before Finn could reply. He had his arm around Blaine, whose cheeks were almost as red as Kurt's. "He's got a bad case of foot-in-mouth syndrome."

Finn frowned, and Burt slapped Blaine's shoulder, probably a little harder than necessary. "And nix that stuff about easy access, okay Finn? I'm sure that thought didn't even _occur_ to Blaine, did it?"

"No, not a bit," Blaine rushed to agree with Burt while Kurt groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Now I'm sure these guys have some things to talk about, so how about we leave them alone, okay buddy?"

Finn smiled and grabbed his milk, and Burt moved to hold the door open for him. He was almost out of the room when he remembered that he still had the hairbrush. He rushed back in and sheepishly handed it to his brother.

Kurt smiled and slowly took the brush. "Thank you Finn," he said sincerely, giving the older boy's hand a light squeeze.

"Anytime dude." He grinned and left the room with Burt, allowing Kurt and Blaine their moment alone.

"So they're still going to prom right? 'Cause Kurt kind of has his heart set on it."

Burt tilted his head thoughtfully. "Yeah. I think they have different expectations so they'll have to…compromise, but…yeah." He gestured towards Kurt's room as they made their way down the stairs. "What was the 'thank you' for?"

"I was just trying to make him feel better. And I think it worked," Finn said cheerfully.

Burt smirked and patted Finn's back. "You're a really good kid son."

Finn grinned and drew himself up proudly at the compliment, once again reminded that the man who kicked him out a year ago was now calling him _son_; that he was now part of a complete family.

"I try," he said happily, and finished off his milk.

**FIN**

**Because Furt-brother-ness makes us all sigh in happiness. I totally ate up that little bit in Prom Queen: "dude, that rocks. It's like…gay Braveheart." XD Please feel free to leave a fave/review if you'd like. I enjoyed writing this one, so I truly hope you enjoyed reading it. Feedback is the Sesame to my Street…yes, I said it!**


End file.
